forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammaster
| rules = 2nd | alignment = Lawful evil | patron deity = | languages = | source = The Grand History of the Realms and Cult of the Dragon | page = 103-109, 130, 153, 154 and 7-20 }} Sammaster was an immensely powerful human mage and a former Chosen of Mystra. Sammaster is known for discovering the process which turns a dragon into a dracolich. After being killed in an great battle, he returned several hundred years later as a lich, but has since been destroyed once more. Appearance Sammaster was a tall handsome man with dark brown hair. His hair was usually long and straight. History Early Life Sammaster was born in 800 DR, and aged 17 was taken on as an apprentice by a travelling mage named Mnethos. Not long into his training, Sammaster was introduced to the god Mystra, whom he soon began worshipping. After just 8 years under the guidance of Mnethos, Sammaster had learnt all he could and began a path of his own. This led to him achieving the status of archmage just a decade later, aged only 35. To reach such a level at that age was almost unheard of at the] time. Not long after, he began travelling Faerûn in search of knowledge and wisdom. During this time he made numerous advancements in metamagic through detailed research. In 851 DR the goddess Mystra appeared to Sammaster and offered to make him one of her Chosen. This was most likely in anticipation of the death of a current Chosen. Sammaster began meeting regularly with Elminster, in order to understand his new powers. Although both archmage's worked together and Sammaster learnt from Elminster, the two did not get along well, as their personalities grated on each other. During one lesson with Elminster, Sammaster had to defeat an army of undead, without destroying a single monster. He was instructed to force them to return from whence they came. Although he struggled at first, he ultimately succeeded. A few years later, Sammaster began researching the processes of life, death and undeath. This research lasted several years and resulted in the creation of several original necromantic enchantments. In 861 DR after ending his research Sammaster once again began travelling Faerûn. On his travels he met and began a relationship with another Chosen of Mystra, Alustriel. A few years later the relationship came to an end, and Sammaster’s emotional and mental well being were permanently damaged. Later Life Sammaster soon met and befriended Algashon Nathaire, in or around the city of Baldur's Gate. Algashon was a mage and dedicated priest of Bane (Mystra's enemy). For the next few years the two mages travelled far and wide together, and Algashon slowly turned Sammaster more bitter, resenting and evil. By 875 DR Algashon had convinced Sammaster to attack his former lover, Alustriel. Although wounded by Sammaster's initial assault, Alustriel survived and summoned two more Chosen, Khelben Arunsun and Laeral Silverhand to help her. In the ensuing battle, Sammaster was stripped of his Chosen powers and would have been killed if not for Algashon. The battle destroyed what was left of Sammaster's sanity and from that point on, fully embraced evil. He soon began translating ancient prophecies and distributing his findings. Most notably his translations from the ancient text Maglas’s Chronicle of Years to Come. The validity of these translations is highly speculated, and it is suspected that they were just a means for him to promote his new ideals. From his research he quickly became convinced that 'dead dragons' would one day rule over Toril. He named this belief the Scaly Way. In 902 DR Sammaster successfully created the first Cult dracolich, named Shargrailar. He compiled accounts of the rituals and components necessary to create a dracolich in a book entitled Tome of the Dragon. This holy relic is still used by the many members of the Cult of the Dragon to raise their own dracolich allies. By 905 DR Sammaster finishes his principal work on the Tome of the Dragon, and copies started appearing all over Faerûn. His philosophy and beliefs of the Cult of the Dragon also began spreading across Faerûn. Death In 916 DR Sammaster and a group of his followers were travelling to visit two Green Dragons in southern Cormanthyr, in order to convince them into becoming dracolichs. However they were ambushed by The Harpers and clergy of Lathander. A battle broke out and Sammaster was forced to do battke with an avatar of Lathander. During the chaos Sammaster is killed and seemingly obliterated. Resurrection and Demise Once the chosen had left, Algashon appeared from a hiding place and began resurecting Sammaster. The spell he used also managed to recapture a fraction of the Chosen powers into Sammaster, returning his immortality. 336 years later in 1282 DR, a lich calling itself Sammaster was found in the Desertsmouth Mountains. The creature began forming an army from humanoids, undead, and dragons. In 1285 DR an adventuring group of paladins known ad the Company of Twelve, attacked Sammaster’s stronghold. Of the twelve nine were killed, but the lich’s physical form was destroyed. The survivors confirmed that this creature was infact Sammaster. Almost another one-hundred years later in 1373 DR Sammaster (now a lich) completed his transformation of the Dracorage mythal binding his phylactery within. This precipitated a Rage of Dragons independent of the King-Killer Star. Under the alias of the Witch-King reborn, Sammaster then raised an army of orcs and giants in Vaasa. The army took the Bloodstone gates and flooded into Damara. Within the year, despite his immense power, Sammaster was destroyed along with his phylactery, and the Rage came to an end. Gallery sammaster3.png| Sammaster as a young man. Sammaster1.jpg|Sammaster as an archmage. undeath sammaster.png|Undeath rides out of the night against Sammaster. sammaster raised.png|Algashon resurrects Sammaster. Further Reading References Category:Humans Category:Liches Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Members of the Cult of the Dragon Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Necromancers Category:26th level necromancers